Motion-detecting alarm devices are known, and can be used with nearly any object (“protected item”) that may be moved against an owner's wishes. Such devices are generally portable (i.e., small, such as the size of a coffee cup) and battery-operated. Such devices typically comprise a motion-detecting sensor (such as a mercury switch), and an audible alarm, and can be associated with (such as temporarily attached to or suspended from) a protected item such as a hotel room door. For example, when the protected item is disturbed, the alarm sounds and alerts the owner to an intrusion. A time delay (such as 5-10 seconds) may be incorporated into the alarm device.